


Paternal Instincts

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Dad Thanos, Determined Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Nebula, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nobody Puts Tony in a Corner, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Thanos' A+ parenting, Tony Being Tony, Very Immediately Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Thanos returns after the battle.





	Paternal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late posting, I couldn't get up the energy to post today as my body has betrayed me and attempts to BURN ITSELF TO THE GROUND.

Tony is still kneeling in the dirt, cradling the air where Peter had once been, when the portal Thanos had disappeared through opens back up and he’s in front of them again. He’s grim-faced, but his bearing is lighter, relieved, utterly heedless of the gaping wound that stretches across his torso. His eyes rake over Tony and Nebula. Tony wishes he could rip him limb from limb. The gauntlet catches the light, every stone in place, and Tony’s heart crumbles in the face of knowing what that means.

“I had hoped,” Thanos intones quietly, almost tenderly, as he strides toward them, “that the two of you would be among the survivors.”

With each step, the wound across his chest heals more. Tony stares as the sheer immensity of their _hopelessness_ crashes over him. They can’t kill Thanos, can’t even manage to avenge their dead. It’s… over.

“Why?” he asks, voice rasping out from a dry throat.

Thanos gives him a sympathetic look.

“Because one of you is my child, and the other is worthy of such a place. I have lost enough children today. Even with my victory, I should like to have something good happen, for myself.”

He reaches one huge hand out toward Nebula, an offering. There is a moment in which nothing happens, Thanos waiting patiently as Nebula trembles with rage, and then she lays her hand in his. Thanos smiles.

“There you go,” Thanos rumbles. “I knew you’d come home.”

There is nothing in Nebula’s demeaner that speaks of happiness, though. The only thing written upon the droop of her shoulders is despair. She turns apologetic eyes toward Tony, seeming barely able to tear them from the ground.

“I’m sorry,” she says. “I just don’t see any point in resisting any longer.”

Thanos hums his delight, before also turning to look at Tony.

“And you, young mortal? The fight is over, now. Balance has been achieved.”

Tony’s hands fist as he struggles to his feet.

“You killed Peter.”

Thanos dips his head to one side in what might have been acknowledgement, nodding slightly.

“I did not choose who would go and who would stay, but I am the one who brought it to be. You may blame me, if you like. Anger is not a fire that burns forever.”

Tony snarls at him.

“You might be surprised.”

At this, Thanos laughs.

“You have spirit. I do like that about you. Now, come. We have a sunset to get to, and I should like to tend to your injuries. You both have been through quiet a lot today.”

He says it like they have any choice in the matter, like he hasn’t already taken it away from them. Tony has a feeling that fighting won’t make any difference, at least not now. That’s okay, though. He is very, very good at biding his time.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand I really need to stop writing IW fics. This is getting out of hand.


End file.
